


Power Outage

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Normal date for Corinne and Sebastian turns into something a little steamier





	

We got into our normal rainy Saturday night routine. We were both in our pajamas, curled up on the couch watching Netflix. I’d had a rough week, so we agreed we should watch something funny.

Just as Judd Nelson kissed Molly Ringwald in The Breakfast Club, the whole house went pitch black. We looked out the window to see a heavy storm blowing, strong enough to blow the power out of the whole block. Sebastian grabbed his phone and turned on his flashlight as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the massive amount of candles I kept.

“Grab the lighter out of my purse and bring it to me.” I called to him, shuffling through the drawers. I felt him come behind me and hand me the lighter, leaving a gentle kiss on my neck. I flicked the lighter and started lighting the candles as he turned off the flashlight. When I lit the last one I had, I looked over to find him staring at me.

“What are you looking at?” I asked, turning to face him completely. He reached down and brushed the hair out of my face before kissing my forehead.

“You look absolutely beautiful in this light. I forgot how much I love seeing you in the candlelight.” He crooned and snaked a hand in my hair. 

“Aren’t you worried about the power being out?” I stuttered as he started kissing down my jawline and neck.

“Uh uh.” He mumbled, sucking on my neck, moving his free hand down my body and to my butt. 

“Okay then.” I murmured as one hand went into his hair and the other worked under his shirt. “Seb.” I moaned, pressing my body against his. 

“I got you, Rin.” Sebastian whispered and lifted me onto the counter with the arm that wasn’t pressed against my neck. Even in the dark, only in candlelight, he managed to get me up onto the counter smoothly, being gentle and sweet the whole time. He knelt to his knees in front of me and spread my legs. He started kissing up my legs, his lips and stubble rubbing against my inner thighs. My hands went to his hair and guided him to my center. He looked up at me and I melted as his eyes caught the light of the flames. 

“Lift that pretty little ass up.” He growled and nipped at the skin of my thighs and his fingers hooked into the waistband of my shorts and underwear. I braced my hands on the counter behind me and lifted my hips, feeling the fabric slide down my legs. He buried his face into my folds, his tongue flicking over my clit. I felt his lips curl into a smile as I let out a cry of pleasure as my hands tugged his hair.  
He flattened his tongue against my folds, sending my head flying back. I rolled my hips against him and he let out a chuckle as he sucked my clit, making me cry out for him. 

“Fuck!” I screamed, my chest heaving and my body shaking. I felt my muscles clench while my legs threatened to squeeze his head. He grabbed my thighs and pushed my legs apart, standing up between them as I let out a whine. He stripped his shirt and I couldn’t bear to tear my eyes away from the way the candlelight danced on his skin. He stripped off his basketball shorts before stepping between my legs, pulling our bodies close.

“Come on.” He whispered, sliding me off the counter. My legs wrapped around him before I slid down him. We stood still in the kitchen, holding each other in the candlelight before he turned us around. I felt the cool touch of the metal refrigerator through the thin fabric of my t-shirt as he started thrusting into me gently.

“I love you.” I whispered against his neck as my arms draped over his shoulders. He thrusted into me harder and faster, the fridge shaking at the impact.

“I love you too, printesă.” He panted in my ear and rolled his hips against mine, letting out heavy moans in my ear.

“Mine.” I heaved, his body pounding against mine, our pants and moans growing louder and louder.

“Yours.” Sebastian murmured and nipped my skin as he thrusted harder.

“Seb.” I moaned as I buried my head in his neck and rolled my hips against his. His fast, heavy pants in my ears letting me know he was right with me.

“Rin. Printesă.” He panted heavily. His lips hovered softly above my skin as he thrusted harder and faster, letting out a heavy groan as he stilled before spilling into me. 

“Come for me, iubită. I need it.” He murmured, still rolling his hips and creating friction against my throbbing clit. I shook in his arms as my back arched, pressing me closer to him as I let out a loud cry. Just as I did, the lights flashed back on and my body collapsed against his, slumped in a sweaty heap of limbs.

“The power should go out more often.” I mused quietly, gently kissing his collarbone.

“Or we should just turn the lights off and light candles more often.” Sebastian whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. “I love you, iubită.” He added in a low voice as he ran a hand through my hair before picking me up. He blew out the candles and started carrying me toward the living room.

“Uh uh. Bed.” I mumbled, my eyes growing heavy as he carried me and played with the loose hair on my back.

“Bed.” He echoed and turned around to carry me to the bed room. I felt my eyes close as he laid me down on the bed, his lips soft against my forehead. He went around and climbed in beside me before covering us up.

“Night, baby.” I muttered as my body curled against his under the covers.

“Goodnight, beautiful. Vise placute.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, humming me to sleep.


End file.
